villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Sa'Luk
Sa'Luk is the self-proclaimed leader of the legendary Forty Theives. He wields a pair of bronze claws and is incredibly strong. He is the main villain of the Disney animated film, ''Aladdin and the King of Thieves, ''and a minor player in the Disney vs Non Disney Villains War. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains A Disgraceful Fall In "Disney vs. Non-Disney Villains", Sa'Luk is challenged by the arrogant Ruber for control of his thief army. Sa'Luk does well until Ruber's pet griffin comes into play and knocks him off the mountain top. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two A Triumphant Return The fall, however, does not kill Sa'Luk. The thug returns to take back the thieves, only to find it in control of the brutish henchman, Hun. Sa'Luk goads Hun into fighting, only to be greeted by a powerful punch. Laid flat, Sa'Luk draws his clawblades, only for Hun to draw a jian sword. While Hun comes in for an overhead strike, Sa'Luk punches his rival out the window. His enemy incapacitated, Sa'Luk gains control of the thieves once again. He then joins the alliance of Shan Yu and Yzma. A Magical Defeat Sa'Luk purchases a group of magical Talismans from the enigmatic Trader Slick. He fully recognizes that these magical artifacts are greatly desired by the Dark Hand. Wanting the remaining Talismans for himself, he summons the Forty Thieves and attacks the Dark Hand during a bank robbery. Though the Dark Hand has a clear advantage during the fight, having been endowed with magical powers from the Talismans, Sa'Luk manages to knock out Finn, one of the lesser enforcers. Sa'Luk engages Hak Foo in combat, but Hak Foo's karate training proves more lethal than Sa'Luk's boxing. As Sa'Luk gets up, dazed, the Dark Hand leader, Valmont, charges and knocks him out. By the time Sa'Luk comes to, the Dark Hand is gone... along with all his Talismans. The Battles of China Sa'Luk plays a small role during the Battle of China against the forces of the Fire Nation. He outboxes quite a few Fire Nation enforcers. His alliance emerges triumphant. In the second Battle of China, against the Skeleton King and Shendu's forces, Sa'Luk plays a similarly minor role. He uses his golden claws to slash through a rock cliff face, sending one of the Skeleton King's formless hounds into a pit. A Brand New Huntsman During the second Battle of China, Sa'Luk is glad to see his ally, the Huntsman, perish in battle. At the very end of the war, to the shock of the Huntsgirl, he assumes the mantle of the Huntsman for himslf. Disney Villains War Fallen When Shan Yu makes a bid to take over the Forty Thieves, Sa'Luk boldly stands in his way. He actually uses his claws to successfully keep his opponent at bay. However, with a few solid punches, Shan Yu is able to knock Sa'Luk off a cliff. War of the Villains While leading his army of thieves in another night of plundering Agrahbah, The Lair of The Forty Thieves was invaded by Evil The Cat, ruler of The Distant Planet Heck, in seek of a worthy opponent. Sa'Luk agreed to battle Evil, and ultimately won due to his lighting-fast reflexes and brute strength. Category:Disney Villains Category:Doctor Facilier's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Bowser's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:War of the Villains Participants Category:Shan Yu's Alliance Category:Jafar and Frollo's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Hades' Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Saluk Alliance from Animated Movie vs. T.V. Villains Category:Evil Queen Alliance from Animated Movies vs. T.V. Villains Category:The Mystory Club Category:Team Secrets Legends Category:The Horned King's Alliance in Disney Heroes vs. Villains Category:The Horned King Alliance in TV and Disney Heroes vs. Villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Disney Villains War Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:Psychopaths Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Frollo's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:The Horned King's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Aladdin Villains Category:Victims of Maleficent Category:Vs Ruber Category:Vs Shan Yu